Amnésie, ou l'importance d'un regard
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Pour Harry Séverus Snape était un homme méprisant, partial et sans cœur. Mais un jour, alors qu'il se rendait à une retenue il entendit son professeur parler à une femme. Il découvre alors un Séverus doux, attentionné, cachant un secret et surtout un Séverus terriblement amoureux et prêts à tout pour la femme qu'il aime.
1. Prologue:

**_Blabla de l'auteur:_**

Et voila le très court prologue de ma nouvelle fic! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus long!

Je suppose que si je vous dit que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas cela ne vous surprendra pas. En effet, je ne suis pas JK Rowling et encore heureux sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'Harry Potter se serait barré en c...heu cacahuète.

Pour finir cette fic, exepté le prologue, se passe durant le tome 5. Ombrage et l'horrible face de serpent seront donc présent mais pas extrêmement important.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Prologue :_**

Dans les ruines encore fumantes d'une maison une jeune femme était assise, les jambes repliaient sous elle. Ses beaux cheveux roux, noircis par les cendres, pendaient autour de son visage et ses yeux jadis brillant était opaque et sans vie.

Son esprit était vide comme la bourse d'un pauvre et aussi blanc qu'un jour de neige. Concentrée, elle fouillait méthodiquement cette étendue vierge, cherchant désespérément une information.

Durant de longues minutes rien ne vient et puis, surgi des confins de sa mémoire une scène se dessina dans sa tête.

Elle se souvenait d'un mur, de sa sœur et de leurs parents. Ensemble ils avaient traversé le mur et derrière il y avait un train, un train en partance pour Poudlard. Et elle devait monter dans ce train car elle était une sorcière, contrairement à ses parents et à sa sœur qui eux étaient des moldus. Elle se vit montant dans un wagon avec sa grosse malle puis, plus rien. Le reste était blanc, comme baigné de brume.

« Lily… »

La voix était hésitante, entre joie et tristesse. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme, grand, vêtu de noir. Elle fixa son visage et un autre s'y superposa, celui d'un petit garçon avec les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même nez.

« Séverus… »

Le prénom lui avait échappé, elle se souvenait qu'il s'appelait Séverus et elle Lily. Elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier. Elle essaya de se rappeler s'il était monté avec elle dans le train mais eu soudain l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pic dans le crâne.

Elle poussa un gémissement et senti une main sur son épaule, levant les yeux elle vit Séverus, à genoux devant elle, l'air inquiet.

« Lily, où est Harry ? Et que c'est-il passé ?

-Harry ? Qui est Harry ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ? Où suis-je ? »

La jeune femme regarda Séverus, l'aire suppliante, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ce dernier, mu par une soudaine inquiétude sortit sa baguette et transforma un meuble en une seconde Lily, morte. Sans perdre de temps il posa sa main sur celle de la véritable Lily et transplana.

* * *

Je sais. C'est court. Mais je en voyais pas comment rallonger sans faire quelque chose de barbant. Bon malgré la longueur vous avez peu être un petit commentaire à faire? Comme tout les auteurs de ce site j'adore les reviews et je vous demandez juste d'argumenter les mauvaises.

Allez, à la semaine prochaine!


	2. Chapter 1:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Et voila le premier chapitre où vous vous rendrez compte que Snape n'est pas qu'un horrible professeur distribuant de retenue à tour de bras.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté des review.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa retenue avec Ombrage sa main saignait et les mots : « Je ne dois pas mentir » étaient toujours imprimés sur sa peau, c'était la première fois que cela arrivé. Il enroula un morceau de tissu autour de la blessure et songea que de retour à la tour Gryffondor il allait devoir demander à Hermione de l'essence de Mur… de Mar… Enfin le même truc qu'elle lui avait donné la veille. Passant sa main indemne dans ses cheveux il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre et jura. Dix heures. Non seulement le couvre-feu était dépassé mais en plus il était en retard pour sa seconde retenu avec Snape.

La marche d'Harry se transforma en une course effrénée et il arriva devant la porte du cachot cinq minutes plus tard, un record de vitesse en soit. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en se disant qu'il n'avait que cinq petites minutes de retard, pas de quoi en faire un drame, sauf si on s'appelait Snape. Il était sûr que l'immonde chauve-souris aller lui passer le savon du siècle avec en prime une nouvelle retenue.

C'est pourquoi il fut étonné de constaté que personne ne répondit à ses coups contre la porte. Ne voulant pas entré sans réponse il réessaya, trois fois, mais en vain. Il finit donc pas pousser la porte, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à Snape de lui coller une nouvelle retenue parce qu'il n'était pas venus à celle-ci.

La salle de classe était vide, Snape n'était pas à son bureau, en fait ses affaires n'étaient même plus sur son bureau. Peut-être avait-il oublié, peut-être était-il aller se coucher ? Mais Harry secoua la tête, Snape oublié une retenue. Une retenue durant laquelle il aurait tout le loisir de le faire souffrir ? Impossible.

Il remarqua alors que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte qui menait aux l'appartement de Snape. Curieux il s'approcha et, entendant du bruit, colla son oreille contre la porte.

« Qu'a tu fais aujourd'hui Séverus, comment ce sont passé tes cours ?

-Je te l'ais déjà dit honney, concentre toi. Double cour, Londubat, filtre de…  
-C'est bon ! Je me souviens ! Tes cours ont été tranquille sauf le double court Serpentard / Gryffondor. Tu leur avais fait faire un filtre de paix mais la potion de Londubat a explosé et repeint la classe en rose.

-En bleu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux un dessert, les elfes ont fait une magnifique tarte au chocolat. Ha et je me suis renseigné, il fera beau demain nous pourrions donc aller voir les étoiles. »

Après cela Harry n'entendit plus rien avec le bruit à peine perceptible des couverts, il se recula alors et sortit sans bruit de la classe. Une fois dans le couloir il fit quelques pas puis s'assit contre un mur. Sa tête était pleine de question. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir oublié quelque chose que Snape lui avait dit ? Pourquoi cette horrible chauve-souris lui parlé avec une voix sir douce ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit sa femme ?

A cette pensée Harry frissonna. Une madame Snape, aussi horrible que son mari, avec des cheveux aussi gras et un nez aussi gros venait de lui apparaitre. Non, cette femme avait vraiment une trop jolie voix pour être laide. Le jeune homme se l'imaginait jeune, avec un grand sourire, des yeux rieurs et des longs cheveux doux et ondulés. Il jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre et sursauta, si on le trouvait dehors si tard il allait avoir des ennuis. Fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de la carte des maraudeurs, il tomba sur son emploi du temps et jura à voix basse. On était mercredi, sa retenue avec Snape avait lieur jeudi, il c'était trompé de jour, voilà pourquoi Snape ne l'attendait pas. Poussant un soupir il attrapa la carte et choisi le chemin le plus sûr pour regagner la tour.

Une fois dans son dortoir il enfila sans bruit son pyjama et jeta un bref regard au lit de Ron en se demandant s'il devait lui parler de la femme mystère. D'ordinaire la question ne se serait pas posé, Ron était son meilleur ami, ils se disaient tout, même les choses vraiment embarrassante mais là, sans savoir pourquoi il avait envie de garder cette information pour lui tout seul. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot il se dit que si la situation le permettait il en parlerait, sinon il ne dirait rien. Fort de cette résolution il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Appartement de Snape :

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai trente-cinq ans. Après ma scolarité à Poudlard j'ai épousé James Potter et nous avons eu un fils, Harry. Il est étudiant à Poudlard, il a quinze ans et il est à Gryffondor… »

Un verre de whisky dans la main Séverus regardait Lily et l'écoutait attentivement. Assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui elle récitait sa vie comme un élève récite son cour. Contentieusement mais sans vraiment le comprendre. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Enfin si, désormais le brouillard commençait à envahir sa mémoire à partir su départ du train et non lorsqu'elle montait dedans. Un bien maigres progrès pour une décennie d'effort.

« Voilà, j'ai finis. Je n'ai rien oublié, n'es-ce pas ?

-Hum ? Non, non, c'est très bien ma chérie. »

Séverus posa son verre sur un guéridon et ouvrit les bras, aussitôt Lily s'y enfoui. Le maître des potions passa ses bras autour de son corps et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, un mélange de miel et de rose, son odeur préféré. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à :

« Bon, assez de repos ! Je dois faire mes exercices ! »

Lily sauta des genoux de Séverus et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui et ouvrit la bouche :

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai trente…

-Lily…_**la voix de Séverus la coupa en pleine élan**_. Tu viens de les faire, souviens toi. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se figea pendant plusieurs secondes puis ses traits se tordirent et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Immédiatement Severus se leva et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots tendres. Une fois les sanglots apaisés Lily releva la tête et fixa Séverus :

« Je n'y arriverais jamais, jamais, jamais. C'est impossible.

- Accroche-toi Lily. Pour moi et pour Harry. Tu veux le rencontrer, non ?

-Oui mais…Tu me montres une photo de lui chaque jour mais je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble, je l'oublie toujours. Et tu as beau me parler de lui je ne retins que le strict minimum. Je suis fatiguée Séverus, tu le comprends, hein ?

-Bien sûr que le comprend honney, bien sûr. On va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

-Et tu me tiendras dans tes bras ?

-Comme toutes les nuits. »

Séverus attrapa délicatement le visage de Lily et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres avant de se reculer et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aimait quand il faisait cela, quand il la portait comme une princesse et à chaque fois elle ronchonnait, faussement vexé, protestant qu'elle n'était pas une princesse, qu'elle savait marcher, alors à chaque fois Séverus riait en lui disant qu'elle était sa princesse à lui.

Lily savait qu'elle avait eu un mari prénommé James, elle savait aussi que Séverus avait eu des mots malencontreux envers elle durant ses années à Poudlard. Elle savait également que l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras avait eu un passé sombre, mais elle s'en fichait car elle l'aimait.

Séverus senti un malaise naitre en lui lorsque les lèvres de Lily vinrent chercher les siennes dans le noir de la chambre. Il aimait ses baisers, il aimait quand ils faisaient l'amour mais à chaque fois il avait l'impression de profiter de la jeune femme. Elle disait être entièrement consentante mais Séverus savait qu'avec sa maladie elle ne le serait jamais totalement. Et il se sentait comme un pervers, voir même un violeur. Il répondit néanmoins au baiser mais n'approfondit pas, préférant attirer Lily contre lui. Il dégagea une de ses oreilles et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Alors? Un avis? Je pense que tous les chapitres regrouperons le point de vue d'Harry et ensuite celui de Lily/Séverus, ou l'inverse. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 2:

_**Blabla de l'auteur:**_

Et voila le deuxième chapitre! Au programme: un match de Quidditch, une chute et...Et vous n'avez qu'à lire si vous voulez savoir, na!

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre deux :**_

Hermione allait finir par craquer, cela faisait depuis le début du petit déjeuner qu'elle se retenait mais aller finir par :

« Mais bon sang Harry ! Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas oui ou non !, _hurla-t-elle et s'attirant des regards surpris, mais qu'importe, elle était soulagée._ »

Le jeune homme en face d'elle sursauta et arrêta de jouer avec ses céréales. On était samedi, cela faisait donc quatre jours qu'il avait découvert la femme mystère de Snape et quatre jours qu'il gardait le secret. En classe Snape était le même qu'avant, en retenue aussi, à croire que seule cette femme avait le droit de voir le Snape gentil et bienveillant. Harry poussa un soupir, s'apprêta à parler mais Ron, occupé à engloutir ses œufs au bacon, lui coupa la parole :

« T'inquiet Mione, c'est à cause du premier match. Hein Harry que c'est pour ça ? Tu as peur parce que tu ne t'es presque pas entrainé à cause de cette harpie d'Ombrage.

-Hein ? Je veux dire oui ? C'est à cause de ça ? J'espère qu'on gagnera.

-On gagnera, avec toi on gagne toujours Harry, pas vraie les gars, _lança Seamus qui c'était introduit dans la conversation._

-A moins qu'il n'invente une histoire pour ne pas jouer ? Dans le genre de : ho mon dieux une petite voix m'a dit de ne pas jouer et je dois lui obéir ! _Intervint une voix trainante, devenu aiguë dans la dernière partie de la phrase. Malfoy._ »

Sans un mot Harry se leva et quitta la Grande Salle très vite suivi par Hermione et Ron, indigné, il n'en était qu'à sa troisième assiettes, comment allait-il faire pour tenir jusqu'au repas ? Le jeune homme marchait à grandes enjambées, ne se souciant pas de savoir si ses amis le suivait ou pas. Ses disputes avec Malfoy commençait vraiment à l'agacer, il avait déjà un fou à face de serpent à ses trousse il n'avait pas besoins de ce snobinard de serpentard en plus. Poussant un soupir sortit du château et prit la direction du stade ne faisant pas attention à la fine bruine qui tombait.

« Heu, Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais vous laisser. Il reste encore une heure avant le début du match et j'aimerais travailler sur le devoir de sortilège. »

Sur ces mots la jeune fille tourna les talons et fila vers le château sur la pensée qu'Harry avait définitivement un problème. Ron lui donna une accolade à son meilleur ami et lança une remarque sur le rat de bibliothèque qui leur tenait lieu d'amie. Le jeune homme ne renchérit, se contentant de marcher vers le stade.

Une heure plus tard l'équipe de Gryffondor faisait face au Serdaigle sur le terrain et la tension était à son comble dans les gradins, surtout dans la loge des professeurs. Le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs s'envolèrent.

Une demi-heure plus tôt dans les cachots :

« Non.

-Si.

-Non ! Ecoute Lily c'est hors de question, beaucoup trop dangereux, d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. S'il te plait Lily, c'est pour ta sécurité, tu comprends ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais vraiment en voir un. S'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir. »

Lily avait prononcé les mots magiques, ceux qui faisaient craquer Séverus à chaque fois ? C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans la loge professorale durant le match. Heureusement il y avait du monde, en effet le ministre de la magie avait tenue qu'une quelconque délégation étrangère vienne voir le match. Soit disant pour leur montrer comment on jouer en Angleterre mais surtout pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Bref Lily était assise à côté de Séverus, une grande cape verte la couvrant et une capuche dissimulant son visage. Si quelqu'un c'était intéresser à elle il aurait vu une femme regardant un match et se protégeant de la pluie grâce à sa capuche. Une spectatrice normale quoi. Mais Séverus était tout de même nerveux, surtout qu'il entendait Lily répétait :

« Je suis à un match, je suis à un match, je suis à un match… »

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle s'en souviendrait tout du long car ses réactions pouvaient être plutôt violentes lorsqu'elle était confrontée à une situation inconnue. Soudain elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et je me souviens. »

C'était vrai, elle se souvenait et même si elle avait oublié qui jouait contre qui, les règles du jeu et le rôle des joueurs elle s'amusait bien. Les mouvements des joueurs sur leurs balais étaient gracieux, apaisant et cela lui suffisait. Le match aurait pu se terminer sans problèmes si sa capuche n'avait pas glissé de sa tête à cause d'un coup de vent, révélant son visage.

Harry effectua un virage serrait, fit une roulade pour éviter un cognard et plongea à toute vitesse vers le sol, une main tendu devant lui. Il allait l'avoir, il y était presque et…Oui ! Sa main se referma sur la petite sphère dorée. Il poussa un cri de joie et remonta en chandelle, le point brandi vers le ciel. Arrivé à une certaine hauteur il stabilisa son balai, leva les deux poings vers le ciel et balaya la foule du regard. Le jeune homme croisa celui victorieux de ses camarades, celui franchement dégouté d'Ombrage et…Non…Cette femme…Elle avait de long cheveux roux, une peau pâle, des traits d'ange et elle était juste à côté de Séverus. La voix entendue quelque jour plus tôt résonna dans ses oreilles. Oui, cette voix correspondait parfaitement à cette femme. Se pourrait-il que…Harry senti un choc au creux de ses reins puis une douleur sourde envahir son torse. Juste avant de plonger dans l'inconscience il réalisa qu'il était en train de tomber.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien : l'infirmerie. A croire qu'il était condamné à passer sa vie ici. Harry poussa un soupir et essaya de se relever mais en vain. Il senti une main s'appuyer contre son épaule, le forçant à rester allongé.

« Mais qu'es ce qui t'as pris Harry ? _lui demanda la voix légèrement trop aigüe d'Hermione_, Ce cognard fonçait droits sur toi, tu as bien dû le voir, non ?

-C'est vrai mec, _renchérit Ron_, Où t'avais la tête ?

-J'sais pas, l'ai pas vu, c'est tout. J'ai quoi au juste ?

-Côtes cassées. Pompon te les a ressoudé mais elle dit que tu dois rester coucher jusqu'à demain. Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? _demanda Hermione_.

-Veux bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je suis fatigué. »

Sans un mot ses amis partirent et Harry se retrouva enfin seul, seul avec ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la troublante impression d'avoir déjà vue cette femme mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait la femme mystère de Snape songea Harry. Mais il secoua la tête, rien ne lui prouvait que c'était bien elle, rien. Sans s'en apercevoir il glissa lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lily était debout devant un lit, dans une pièce qui ne lui disait rien, regardant dormir un garçon inconnu. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit et elle plongea les mains dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Elle trouva finalement un morceau de papier qu'elle déplia :

« Tu es à l'infirmerie.

Le garçon endormi c'est Harry, ton fils.

Il ne doit surtout pas te voir et encore moins savoir qui tu es. »

Lily examina le papier, c'était bien son écriture, pas de danger donc. Elle s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit et examina le garçon. Il avait des cheveux noir, très en bataille mais elle n'arriva pas à détermina s'il était ainsi parce qu'il dormait ou s'il était toujours comme ça, une peau un peu pâle, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il ressemblait à un ordinaire garçon de quinze ans donc sauf qu'il était un peu plus mince que la normale. Lily se pencha en avant pour le détailler plus attentivement et chercher une ressemblance avec elle quand une mèche de ses cheveux balaya le visage du garçon. Ses paupières se mirent à battre, aussitôt Lily sauta sur ses jambes et partit en courant.

Une odeur de rose mêlé de miel enveloppa Harry et quelque chose lui caressa la joue, le tirant du sommeil. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa, fouillant la salle du regard. Près de la porte une femme l'observait, comme si elle hésitait entre courir ou rester. Quelques secondes plus tard elle partit en courant. Au même moment Harry leva d'un coup et chancela, ses côtes lui faisait mal mais il devait la suivre. Il devait savoir qui se cacher derrière la femme mystère. Commençant à courir :

« Attend moi ! »

* * *

Et voila Harry qui se retrouve à courir derrière Lily comme Alice derrière le lapin. Vas t-il la rattraper et découvrir que c'est sa mère? Hum, je ne sais pas. Et vous? Vous en pensez quoi?


	4. Chapter 3:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Et voila le chapitre trois! Alors que va t-il se passer? Harry va t-il rattraper sa mère? Va t-il découvrir qui elle est?

Réponse dans ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Clap, clap, clap. Les pas d'Harry résonnaient sur le sol de pierre du château alors qu'il courait à perdre haleine. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il galopait derrière la femme mystère et il sentait un point de côté poindre et ses côtes commençaient vraiment à le faire souffrir. Il aperçut un morceau d'étoffe blanche au coin d'un couloir et redoubla d  
µ£ùm*jusqu'aux os, même s'il risquait de croiser Rusard, un prof ou, pire encore, Hermione qui devait être en train de faire sa ronde. Le jeune homme tourna, dérapa légèrement et eut le temps de voir la femme mystère entrer dans…Dans la salle de classe de potions. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait couru jusqu'au cachot. Il arrêta de courir, sentant que pénétrer en courant dans cette salle ne serait pas une bonne idée et s'avança prudemment vers la porte. Harry tendit la main vers la poignet mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de la saisir la porte d'ouvrit. Il eut juste le temps de voir une grande silhouette et d'entendre un puissant

« Oubliette ! »

Avant de plonger dans le noir.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Cela faisait une bonne heure que le maître des cachots se rongeait les sangs. Lorsque Lily lui avait annoncé vouloir aller se coucher parce qu'elle était fatiguée, il ne c'était pas méfier. C'est pourquoi il avait était plus que surpris de découvrir le lit vide. Il avait fait cette découverte il y avait une heure et depuis ce moment il était assis dans son fauteuil à s'imaginer le pire. Bien sûr il aurait pu aller chercher Lily mais cette dernière lui avait laissé un petit mot sur l'oreiller :

« Je suis voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris mes précaution pour me souvenir et je ne me ferais pas voir.

Je t'aime. »

Sa première réaction en voyant ce mot avait été d'aller chercher Lily et de la ramener puis il c'était rendu compte qu'il était plus dangereux d'aller la chercher que de la laisser seule. En effet si des personnes la voyaient en sa présence… il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il entendit la porte de sa salle de classe claquait puis Lily déboula dans la pièce. Elle était essoufflée, ses longs cheveux étaient emmêler et elle portait…

« Une chemise de nuit ! Mon dieu Lily ! Déjà partir comme ça mais en plus en chemise de nuit ! A quoi…

-Pas le temps. Harry dehors. Courir. Derrière moi. »

Son discours était haché mais compréhensible, Séverus sortit en courant. Le maitre des cachots ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, vit Harry et lui envoya un puissant oubliette doublé d'un sort de sommeil. Encore une fois il bénit ses réflexes, sans eux il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lancer un sort.

D'un mouvement de baguette accompagné d'un sort informulé il fit léviter Harry et le conduit la plus discrètement possible à l'infirmerie ou il l'allongea dans son lit. Avec un peu de chance le jeune associera tous cela à un rêve.

Séverus poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-Mise hors d'état de nuire de Potter, fait.

-le reconduire à l'infirmerie sans se faire voir, fait.

Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter les bretelles à Lily.

Dans un tourbillon de cape noir il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit ses cachots.

« Souffle tes bougie ! Oui, c'est bien mon bébé ! Allez, fait comme maman, souffle ! »

Harry détailla la femme penché au-dessus de lui. Elle était belle, avec une splendide chevelure rousse et un teint clair. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit deux hommes qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait fréquenté durant l'été : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais ils étaient diffèrent, plus jeune, et ils paraissaient si…grand, comme la femme penché sur lui, sa mère probablement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ce détail qu'un autre personnage entra en scéne et il le reconnu aussitôt, c'était son père. L'homme portait un énorme gâteau où était planté une bougie en forme de un. C'était son premier anniversaire. Son premier et son dernier avec ses parents.

Le reste se passa très vite et en même temps très lentement. Il vit Sirius découper le gâteau, Lupin blagué avec sa mère, puis vinrent les cadeaux : un mini-balai, un livre de conte avec des images animés, des habits, des jouets sorcier…

Et puis, comme s'il était dans une pensine il se senti aspirer vers le haut. Quelques secondes plus tard il se réveilla dans son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé sur le plafond Harry tenta de se souvenir. Il se rappelait pourquoi il était ici, il savait aussi qu'après le départ de ses amis il avait sûrement dormi toute la nuit mais il avait la curieuse impression que quelque chose manquait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son rêve et il eut un sursaut. Un lien se créa dans son esprit et, sans le vouloir, il s'assit. Sa mère. La femme mystère. Sa mère et la femme mystère.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait parler à ses amis, cette découverte était trop énorme pour qu'il la garde pour lui.

Rapidement il enfila ses habits, constatant qu'il n'avait plus mal aux côtes et fila hors de l'infirmerie, ne se souciant pas du fait que pompom ne lui avait pas donné son accord.

Le jeune homme fila à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle et se rendit à la table de sa maison. Il trouva rapidement Hermione, en train de lire un livre, et Ron, en train d'engloutir des pancakes, accompagné de Gini, en train de s'entrainer pour son cour de métamorphose.

« Bonjour Ginni ! Ron, Hermione venaient. Tout de suite. S'il vous plait, c'est important ! »

La brune protesta qu'elle devait étudier et le roux marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas, sûrement parce que son ami avait la bouche pleine. Ne leur laissant pas le choix le jeune homme les attrapa par le bras et les traina dehors sans autre forme de procès.

« Bon, qu'es ce que tu veux Harry ? Parce que je suis un peu occupée, je dois réviser mes runes anciennes et passer à la bibliothèque. _Attaqua Hermione dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

-Désolé Hermione mais mon problème est un peu plus important que tes runes anciennes ou pas. Ecoutez-moi »

En quelques phrases Harry leur expliqua la situation. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit légèrement tandis que les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent.

« Donc, Snape cache une femme dans ses cachots et tu l'as découvert un soir ou tu croyais avoir une retenue, _résuma-t-elle._

-Bon jusqu'à la je suis. Mais…heu je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne Harry, _continua Ron._

-J'y viens. Et bien cette personne…Heu et bien. Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Mais je crois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle pourrait être…Je pense que c'est mère.

* * *

Alors? A votre avis comment vont réagir Hermione et Ron? Dans le prochain chapitre je pense que le rating va monté un peu.

A la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 4:

_**Blabla de l'auteur:**_

Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la semaine dernière. J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu court) vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Ce fut la délicieuse odeur des gaufres qui réveilla Séverus. Il se leva, s'assit sur le lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Après que le retour de Lily, hier soir, ils avaient eu une dispute. Dispute que Lily avait presque aussitôt oublié. Mais quand même, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une dispute. Et malgré la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine il savait qu'il allait devoir ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Après une rapide toilette il rejoignit Lily.

« Bonjour Séverus ! Tu en as mis du temps. Viens t'assoir, j'ai fait des gaufres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai quelque chose à me pardonner.

-Hum, heu, oui, en parlant de ça…Heu…Je sais que tu ne te souviens d'aucun évènement d'hier soir mais…

-En fait si, enfin non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai tout marqué dans un carnet, comme tu me l'avait conseillé, enfin je crois. Bref, nous sommes allées voir Harry, mon fils, joué ensuite il est tombé. Puis je suis allé le voir à l'infirmerie, il m'a couru après jusqu'aux cachots où tu lui as jeté un sort. Ensuite nous sommes allés nous coucher. Tu vois, j'ai tout marqué. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire si resplendissant que Séverus renonça à son projet de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Lily faisait tellement d'effort.

« Tiens mon amour, celle-là est aux pommes caramélisé et à la chantilly. »

Lily lui tendit une assiette et le maître des potions lui adressa un sourire, un faux sourire car cette gaufre, c'était sa préférée, pas la sienne. En fait il détestait les pommes caramélisé, mais il fit l'effort de tout manger.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas court avant dix heures, alors on pourrait retourner se coucher, qu'es ce que tu en dis ? »

Lily leva la tête et acquiesça, oui, c'était vraiment une idée génial. Séverus se leva et enleva brusquement Lily dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse, avant de tourner sur lui-même. Après quelques secondes il la conduisit dans leur chambre et la déposa sur son lit.

Lily lui vola un timide baisé et, avant que Séverus puisse approfondir, elle se recula.

« Pas cette semaine. Je ne peux pas. _Elle vit la mine dépité de Séverus et poursuivis_ : En revanche un massage ça je veux bien. »

Car elle savait que Séverus aimait la masser, il disait tout le temps qu'elle était une boule de nerf et que réussir à la détendre tenait du miracle. Elle fit glisser sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à sa taille et s'allongea confortablement sur le ventre. Les yeux fermaient elle se répéta mentalement que l'homme au-dessus d'elle était Séverus, pas un étranger, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Comme elle le faisait dans tous leurs moments intimes.

Séverus fit couler un peu d'huile parfumée dans la paume de sa main et entreprit de masser doucement les épaules, puis le dos de sa bien-aimée. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les hanches, sachant très bien que Lily était chatouilleuse et qu'elle allait se mettre à glousser. Après plusieurs minutes il sentit le corps sous ses mains se détendre et prit l'initiative de retourner Lily sur le dos.

A peine allongée elle tendit les lèvres, réclamant un baiser qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir. Séverus glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de sa compagne et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. Mettant fin au baiser il embrassa son cou, mordillant parfois la peau, et s'arrêta à la naissance des seins.

Il se redressa et posa une main sur chaque, appréciant leur taille, la douceur de la peau mais aussi la façon dont les pointes se dressaient et la manière dont Lily se cambrait, demandant muettement des caresses plus franches.

Séverus finit par poser ses lèvres sur le téton droit, l'aspirant légèrement, comme s'il tétait tandis que son autre main pinçait délicatement le gauche. Lily poussa un gémissement et agrippa les cheveux de Séverus qui laissa mordilla délicatement le bouton de chair.

Lily renversa soudainement la situation en se positionnant au-dessus de Séverus et en descendant lentement vers son entrejambe. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur le membre encore emprisonné de Séverus et poussa un terrible hurlement. L'érection du maître des potions se fana aussitôt. Et merde. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Lily ne c'était pas assez concentrer. Il attrapa une couverture et en couvrir Lily qui, assise par terre sangloté.

« Ce n'est que moi Lily, que moi, Séverus. Tu n'es rien à craindre. Rien du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller te faire couler un bain, pour que tu te détendes, d'accord ? »

Lily hocha péniblement la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle avait oublié durant un instant que l'homme sur lequel elle était penché était Séverus, et cela l'avais plongé dans une grande panique.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude à laquelle Séverus avait rajouté des sels ainsi que des huiles pour la détendre. Il lui avait même apporté la dernière gaufre ainsi qu'un livre.

Elle entendit trois coups retentir, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Séverus alla ouvrir et aperçu, avec surprise Harry Potter.

« Je sais que ma mère est ici. Laissez-moi passer ! »

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre nous reviendrons quelques heures en arrière pour voir comment et pourquoi Harry est devant cette porte. A la semaine prochaine. Review please!


	6. Chapter 5:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

J'ai un jour de retard mais une bonne excuse. Je suis en Bretagne, il y a eu une tempête, donc plus d'électricité. Et comment mon pc n'était pas chargé, pas de chapitre.

Voila la réaction de Snape, mais aussi un petit flash back, une analepse comme dirai ma prof de français.

Aller, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une heure plus tôt :

« Et bien cette personne…Heu et bien. Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Mais je crois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle pourrait être…Je pense que c'est mère.

Harry jeta un timide regard à ses amis, et vu ce qu'il s'étendait à voir. Ron avait exactement la même tête que quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose en cours et Hermione avait les sourcils froncés et la tête légèrement penché sur le côté comme quand elle réfléchissait à un problème d'arithmétique compliqué. En clair ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant il avait été très clair. Finalement la brune sortit de ses réflexions et se décida à parler et à énoncer l'évidence :

« Harry…Heu…Comment dire… Si ta mère avait disparu ce que tu viens de dire serais possible, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi Snape la cacherait dans les cachots. Mais elle n'a pas disparu, elle est morte. Et personne ne peut ramener les morts à la vie, même avec la plus noir des magies. Tu as peut-être vu une femme lui ressemblant et…

-Non. Non Hermione, je ne me suis pas trompé. C'est ma mère. Je suis sûr que si je regarde sur une photo la ressemblance sera flagrante.

-Bon, admettons que tu as vus une femme ressemblant beaucoup à ta mère. Il n'y a qu'une petite chance sur dix pour que ce soit elle. De plus tu ne peux pas le prouver et tu ne peux pas aller voir Snape sans preuve. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Hermione avait raison, comme toujours.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen, _intervint Ron, qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, il sortit la Gazette du sorcier de son sac de cours_, Il y a plusieurs photo de la délégation étrangère qui est venu assister au match. Tu nous as bien dit que la femme qui ressemble à ta mère y était ?

-Heu, oui, j'ai dû le dire, _répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas ou Ron voulait en venir._

-Elle est donc peut-être sur une des photos ?

-Peut-être oui…

-Génial. Et tu as bien une photo de ta mère.

-Ou es ce que tu veux en venir Ron ? demanda Hermione, excédé de ne pas comprendre.

-Deux secondes. Harry regarde les photos. Es ce que la femme y est ? »

Le jeune homme scruta les trois photos avec attention. Il ne trouva rien sur les deux premières et failli rendre le journal à son ami sans regarder la troisième quand…

« Là ! La femme à côté de Snape, avec la cape. C'est elle !

-Vu son expression elle a dû être prise juste au moment où le cognard te percutait. »

Harry regarda les traits de la femme, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air choquée et même un peu apeurée. Mais…

« Regarder ! Vous voyez le regarde de Snape ! Il là regarde !

-C'est vrai mais pour le moment on s'en fout. Tu as une photo de ta mère sur toi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Donne la moi. »

Harry fouilla dans ses affaires, tendit la photo à Ron qui la donna à Hermione.

« Hermione tu vas jeter un sort sur cette photo. Je ne me souviens pas de la formule mais elle doit y être à la bibliothèque. C'est un sort qu'utilise les aurors pour vieillir la photo d'une personne ayant disparu depuis longtemps, ou celle d'un meurtrier rechercher depuis des années. Ça facilite les recherches, les appels à témoins… Un meurtrier recherché depuis vingt ans a pu être attrapé grâce à ça.

- Et cela nous permettra à nous de voir si la mère d'Harry et la femme sur la photo sont une seule et même personne. Tu es un génie Ron ! Je file à la bibliothèque. Rester la-vous deux, je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes. »

Hermione réapparu vingt minutes plus tard, essoufflée. Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre où c'étaient installés les garçons pour patienter.

« C'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que je ne pensais. C'est quasiment le même niveau que la potion pour faire bouger les gens sur les photos. Un vrai jeu d'en…

-La photo Hermione, la photo !

-Oui, désolé. Voilà, je ne l'ai pas regardé. »

Elle tendit la photo à Harry qui poussa une exclamation. La femme sur la photo et la femme dans le journal était identique. Le jeune homme se leva et serra les poings.

« Tu es contente Hermione ? On a des preuves maintenant, ça te va ou tu veux encore me persuader que Snape n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Non. Mais il faut que tu te calmes, Snape va te tuer si tu lui hurles dessus comme tu hurles sur moi.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Il séquestre ma mère. Peut-être même qu'il la torture pour le compte de Voldemort ! »

Harry tourna les talons et partit en courant vers les cachots. Hermione le regarda partir puis saisi le bras de Ron et l'entraina dans la direction opposé.

« Et, ou es ce qu'on va ?

-En cour crétin, on a défense avec le crapaud. »

Harry toqua avec rage à la porte des appartements de son maître des potions. Durant le trajet sa colère n'était pas retombée, elle c'était même amplifiée. La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Séverus Snape habillé seulement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, sans sa robe noir traditionnelle.

« Je sais que ma mère est ici. Laissez-moi passer ! »

Profitant de la surprise de Snape, Harry le poussa et entra de force dans l'appartement. Le maître des potions, retrouvant ses esprits, le saisi par le col de sa robe et poussa vers la porte.

« Vous êtes complétement cinglé Potter. Sortez de mes appartement de suite si vous ne voulez pas passez votre vie en retenue.

-Non ! Ma mère est ici ! Je le sais ! Et j'ai des preuves ! »

Il sortit de sa poche la photo et le journal qu'il ouvrit à la bonne page. Le visage de Snape se décomposa.

Non…Le maître des potions effleura la photo du bout des doigts puis retira vivement sa main, comme si le papier était fait d'acide. Il recula de plusieurs pas et pris appuis sur une table. Impossible. Il avait tout fait, absolument tout pour que sa Lily soit à l'abri et le môme venait de tout foutre en l'air. Une horrible idée lui effleura l'esprit.

« L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un ? Autre que Miss-je-sais-tout et Wesley numéro six.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je révèle au grand jour votre immonde secret ? La manière dont vous torturer ma mère ? Dont vous….

-La ferme ! LA FERME ! Vous ne savez rien Potter, rien du tout ! Et répondez-moi !

-Oui. Oui je l'ai dit à d'autre personne. Dumbledore, McGonagall, j'ai même envoyé une lettre à Sirius et une autre à Remus.

-Mensonge Potter ! Vous mentez, je le sais, vous n'avez averti personne. »

Au grande désarroi de son élève Séverus se laissa tomber sur une chaise puis, entendant un bruit sauta sur ses jambes.

« Restez ici. Si vous bougez ne serais ce qu'un orteil je le saurais. »

Séverus fila dans la salle de bain ou Lily était toujours.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper un savon tombé par terre en sortant un minimum de la baignoire.

« Rallonge-toi mon amour. »

Il ramassa le savon et le remit à sa place.

« J'ai entendu crier. Il y a un problème.

-Non mais… »

Séverus marqua quelque mot sur un papier puis l'imperméabilisa.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas sortit d'accord ? Je vais jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur cette pièce mais tu ne dois en aucun cas sortir. D'accord ? Regarde, je l'ai marqué sur le papier. Ne sort pas, c'est dangereux. D'accord ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste ici. Je continu de prendre mon bain, je me lave, me prépare… Heu, pourquoi je prends un bain déjà ?

-Plus tard Lily, plus tard. »

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant lancer le sort et de sortir en trombe.

Il rejoignit Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui fit signe d'avancer :

« Venez Potter. Asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil.

-Je veux voir ma mère, _répondit Harry sans bouger d'un pouce._

-Non. Je dois d'abord vous parler. »

Harry hésita puis alla s'assoir, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Une fois assis il attaqua :

« Qu'êtes-vous allé faire ? Vous êtes allé dire à ma mère de faire comme si vous n'étiez pas son geôlier.

-Je ne suis pas son geôlier. Et fermer là ou je vous mets dehors. »

Le silence s'installa durant quelque seconde puis Severus commença son histoire. Il raconta comment il avait trouvé Lily dans la maison en ruine. Il souligna qu'une personne était déjà venu le chercher et qu'il avait surement crû Lily morte.

« Vous avez donc trouvé ma mère dans la maison en ruine. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à l'hôpital ?

-J'y viens. J'ai transformé un meuble en sosie mort de votre mère et j'ai ensuite transplané avec elle. Si j'ai gardé votre mère ici c'est pour la protéger. Des mangemort, bien sûr, mais aussi d'elle-même et surtout des autres. Je ne pouvais dire à personne qu'elle était vivante car elle aurait été examiné par un guérisseur et elle aurait été enfermé à vie à St Mangouste.

-St…Pardon ? Ma mère est malade ?

-Oui. Elle souffre d'amnésie antérograde, dit aussi amnésie de fixation. Pour faire simple l'amnésie antérograde porte sur les faits postérieurs à l'accident ou à la maladie qui l'a provoquée. Le sujet est dans l'incapacité de former de nouveaux souvenirs, il oublie les événements au fur et à mesure de leur déroulement. Pour prendre un exemple moldu la situation est comparable à un ordinateur dont le disque dur est capable de lire toutes les données qu'il contient mais dont le mécanisme d'écriture défectueux empêche tout nouvel enregistrement d'information.* »

Harry cligna des yeux. Là son professeur venait de parler chinois.

* * *

*Merci wikipedia. Je savais comment définir la maladie mais pas de façons aussi scolaire.

Alors, ça vous à plus? Dans le prochain chapitre encore un peu d'explication sur la maladie et la rencontre d'Harry et de Lily.


	7. Chapter 6:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voila les explications de Séverus concernant la maladie de Lily qui est une maladie réelle (et oui certaine personne on vraiment une mémoire à court terme.)

Je tiens à dire à ce stade que l'idée d'une héroïne souffrant de cette maladie n'est pas de moi mais d'un auteur de polar nommé Frank Thilliez. J'ai trouvé l'idée tellement bonne et la maladie tellement horrible (vous imaginez ne même pas être capable de ce souvenir de ce qu'on a mangé au p'ti déj) que j'ai décidé de reprendre l'idée dans une fic. Mais l'idée générale est de moi. Voila pour le disclamer.

Merci pour vos review.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Séverus retint de justesse un soupir agacé en voyant le visage vide d'expression de Potter. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas. Le maître des potions jura mentalement. Bien sûr que ce gamin ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne comprenait jamais rien, il était idiot, quoi qu'en dise ses collègues qui le trouvaient dans la moyenne des autres élèves. Mais Séverus persistait, ce gamin était crétin, comme son père, tout juste bon à se pavaner dans les couloirs du château et à attraper une petite balle comme le ferait un chien.

« Heu, professeur, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, _intervint Harry d'une voix tremblante d'incertitude. _

-Votre mère est amnésique Potter.

-Ça j'avais compris.

-Ecoutez-moi bien Potter, même si nous ne sommes pas en cour vous êtes prié de m'appeler messieurs ou professeur. Es ce clair ?

-Oui professeur. Donc ma mère est amnésique, mais ça je l'avais compris. C'est le reste qui est flou.

-Puis ce que votre cerveaux atrophié semble se rebeller devant tout effort je vais faire simple. Il y a deux types d'amnésie dont je vous épargne les noms. La première, la plus commune, est celle qu'on caricature avec le coup sur la tête.

-Celle ou la personne se réveille et ou elle ne se souvient plus de son nom ni rien ?

-Oui, celle-là. Le cas de Li…de votre mère est diffèrent. Elle ne dispose que d'une mémoire à court terme. Au bout de quatre minutes environ, cinq grands maximums elle oublie.

-Oublie….

-Tout. L'endroit où elle se trouve, les personnes avec qui elle est…Tout. Heureusement sont cerveaux peu enregistré certaine chose mais cela demande un effort colossal. Pour vous donner une idée elle a mis plus de six mois avant de ne plus oublier qui j'étais, alors que je la voyais tous les jours. Néanmoins, cette amnésie ne touche qu'une mémoire, oui car il y a plusieurs mémoires. Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là et fermez la bouche Potter. Je disais donc que cette amnésie ne touche pas toute ses mémoires. Par exemple lorsque je l'ai retrouvée elle se souvenait comment lire, écrire, jeter un sort mais plus comment elle avait appris tout ça. »

Harry cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, fronça le nez et finit par dire :

« Si j'ai bien compris si ma mère apprend à jeter un…heu…Un stupefix en cinq minutes, dans le parc avec votre aide, passé ce délai elle se souviendra toujours de comment lancer le sort mais pas qu'elle l'a appris dans le parc avec votre aide.

-Explication embrouiller mais vous sembler avoir compris Potter, vous n'êtes peut être pas si idiot que ça. Vous saisissez donc toute l'ampleur du problème.

-Heu, en fait non. Si j'ai bien compris il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi, non ? Alors pourquoi me la cacher ?

-Ha, oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Il semblerait que, suite au choc du sortilège, votre mère est totalement oubliée sa vie avant Poudlard. Son dernier souvenir est d'être monté dans le train. Durant toute ses années je me suis acharné à lui répété qui elle était et qui vous étiez mais elle l'oublie souvent.

-Donc vous n'avez pas cherché à lui faire du mal ? Elle n'est pas ici contre sa volonté ?

-Non.

-Et elle n'a jamais cherché à me voir ?

-Ecoutez Potter, votre mère ne se souvient pas de vous. Elle sait plus ou moins que vous existez mais sans plus. Si elle vous avait rencontré elle n'aurait pu se souvenir de vous ou alors pas sans d'énorme effort. Et cela l'aurait fait souffrir et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée à l'hôpital ?

-Parce que cette maladie est incurable. Avec des exercices votre les patients peuvent se souvenir de certaine chose comme je vous l'ai dit mais rien de plus. Votre mère aurait été enfermée à vie car jugé dangereuse, pour elle et pour les autres. Es ce que vous auriez supporté cela ? La savoir enfermé dans un endroit qu'elle n'a pas choisie ? Tout ça parce qu'elle est malade ? Ici elle ne reçoit pas de soin mais j'essaye sans cesse de nouvelles potions dans l'espoir que l'un d'elle marche. De plus même si elle n'est pas libre elle l'est plus que dans un hôpital et elle est heureuse. Maintenant je vais vous proposer un marché, soit vous l'accepter soit…vous verrez bien si vous choisissez cette voie. Deux choix : soit vous rencontrez votre mère et vous vous engagez à venir tous les jours pour qu'elle se souvienne de vous le plus vite possible ou…

-J'accepte. Je viendrais tous les jours. Je ferais tout pour que ma mère se souvienne de moi.

-Très bien mais si jamais vous ne manquez ne serais ce qu'un jour le marché est rompu. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête. Séverus lui fit signe de rester ou il était et partit.

Dans la salle de bain Lily se regardait dans le miroir en chantonnant à voix basse :

« Je ne dois pas sortit d'ici, je dois rester et m'habiller. » comme une litanie sans fin. Elle posa un morceau d'étoffe vert pomme sur sa poitrine nue puis un autre, vert sapin celui-là. C'était un choix compliqué. Finalement elle choisit le vert pomme et déplia le tissu révélant une robe bretelle. Elle allait l'enfilé quand elle remarqua le parchemin attaché au mur à côté du miroir. Il disait :

« Es ce que j'ai bien pensé à : -me sécher.

-mettre mes sous-vêtements.

-la totalité de mes autres vêtements.

-me coiffer.

-Couper l'eau.

Oui ? Alors je peux sortir. »

Elle regarda son corps dégoulinant d'eau et nue. Elle avait, encore oubliée les deux premières étapes. En soupirante elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha avant d'enfiler sous-vêtement et robe. C'est Séverus qui avait fait ce parchemin, pour qu'elle se souvienne de tout. Il y en avait aussi un dans la cuisine, celui-là il l'avait mis après qu'elle eut oublié d'éteindre le feu sous une casserole. Elle se contorsionna pour fermer la fermeture de sa robe quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Présence qui referma la fermeture et embrassa délicatement son cou. Elle se retourna et offrit un magnifique sourire à Séverus qui le lui rendit.

« Mon amour écoute moi. Je dois te parler, c'est important. Ton fils est là.

-Mon…Harry ? Pourquoi ?

-Il sait. Je t'épargne l'explication mais il sait. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait te voir mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Si, je veux le voir. Je veux le voir et je ferais des efforts pour me souvenir de lui. Même si ça doit prendre longtemps, comme avec toi. Séverus…

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'il peut rester petit-déjeuner ? Je pourrais faire des gaufres.

-Nous…nous avons déjà petit déjeuner Lily. Et, tant que j'y pense, cette robe ne convient pas du tout pour la saison, nous sommes presque en novembre. »

Il vit des larmes se formaient aux coins des paupières de Lily et se rattrapa :

« Mais elle te va à merveille. Tu ressembles aux fées des livres moldus. Et puis il fait assez chaud ici pour que tu la portes.

-Je…je fais des efforts tu sais. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'effort. Mais tout à l'heure j'ai encore oublié de mes sécher et…

-Et tu as lu le panneau et tu t'en fais souvenu, c'est le principal. Sèches tes larmes ma chérie. Et, si tu veux, Po…Harry pourrait diner ici ce soir. Tu ferais une salade d'hiver avec des magrets de canard, des pommes de terre…Ou alors autre chose. Ça te ferait plaisir ? »

Lily hocha timidement la tête. Oui, avoir son fil à diner lui ferait plaisir et cuisiner encore plus. Quand elle suivait une recette à la lettre elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être malade et puis cela faisait toujours plaisir à Séverus qui, s'il maniait l'art des potions à la perfection, ne parvenait même pas à faire cuire un œuf.

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire une tarte tatin ? _demanda Lily, le visage brillant d'espoir._

-Bien sur mon amour. Maintenant allons retrouver ton fils, il va croire que nous l'avons oublié. »

En effet dans les salons Harry marchait comme un lion arpente sa cage. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa mère se trouvait à des kilomètres d'ici ou quoi ? Ce foutu appartement ne pouvait pas être si grand, pourquoi mettaient ils tant de temps ? Il se retint de justesse de frotter la cicatrice laisser par les retenues avec Ombrage-le-crapaud, c'était devenu un tic ces dernier temps. Il regarda sa montre. Merde Ombrage. Il était censé avoir cour avec Ombrage. Il soupira, il était bon pour au moins un mois de retenue. Un discret toussotement le fit se retourner.

Sa mère était là. A moins de trois mètres lui. Harry la dévora des yeux, fixant dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo de l'article et la simple robe qu'elle portait la rajeunissait d'au moins dix ans, à moins que ce ne fût la lueur dans son regard. Une lueur d'amour. Le jeune homme combla distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, comme il avait dû le faire cent fois avant ses un an. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il remarqua qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Sentant les bras de sa mère se refermer sur lui il murmura doucement :

« Maman ».

* * *

Hoooo du Harry guimauve tout plein. C'est mignonnnn. Alors? Vous trouvez ça comment. Ne vous inquiétez pas la fic n'est pas finie.


	8. Chapter 7:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Bonjour!

Hum j'ai une semaine de retard mais j'ai trois excuse: bac blanc de français, bac blanc de science et flemme. Comment ça le dernier n'est pas une excuse valable?

Pas grand chose d'autre à dire à part peut être: bonne chance à ceux dont les TPE approche et félicitation à ceux qui l'on passé. Ainsi que bonne chance pour les bacs de langue.

Et surtout bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Séverus avait envie de vomir. Voir Potter courir puis se jeter dans les bras de sa mère lui avait donné la nausée. Non mais il se croyait où ? Dans un film romantico-guimauve ? Il ne manquait plus que qu'un morceau de piano bien mélodramatique et une course au ralenti pour que la scéne soit complétement cliché.

Mais un coup d'œil au visage serein de Lily le coupa dans ses réflexions. Elle avait l'air bien, apaisé, comme si le fait de tenir son fils dans ses bras effacé des années de séparation et de maladie. Lily se décolla finalement de Potter et l'observa, essayant de graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Mais Séverus savait que c'était peine perdue. Dans dix minutes elle aurait oublié ce qu'Harry faisait ici. Dans une heure elle ne se souviendrait même plus de son visage. Soudain le visage de Lily s'illumina et elle partit en courant vers la chambre à coucher.

« Harry Potter. »

Lily avait marqué ces deux mots en haut d'une page vierge, sur le cahier ou est raconté ses journées. D'un trait de plume elle souligna le nom et le prénom avant de s'emparer d'un appareil photo posé sur la commode. Puis elle repartit vers le salon où l'attendait Séverus et Harry. Elle attrapa se dernier par le bras et le força à s'assoir dans un fauteuil avant de lever son appareil photo. Elle allait appuyer sur le déclencheur quand Séverus l'arrêta.

« Lily, es ce que tu pourrais m'ex…nous expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je prends une photo de mon fils. Ensuite tu la développeras et je la collerais dans ce cahier. Puis je marquerais plein d'information sur lui. »

Lily leva un visage rayonnant vers Séverus, très fière de son idée, puis revient vers son fils qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

« C'est pour que tu ne m'oublie pas, c'est ça ?

-Pour que je n'oublie pas quoi ? _demanda Lily_, Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu es bien mon fils ? Harry c'est ça ? Mais Séverus a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu me…

-Lily, Lily regarde-moi et concentre toi. Potter est venu ce matin car il t'a reconnu sur une photo dans le journal et grâce à une manipulation magique il a pu prouver que tu es sa mère. Tu te souviens ?

-Pas très bien. Pourquoi es ce que j'ai un appareil photo dans les mains ? »

Une lueur de panique apparut dans le regard d'Harry, ainsi c'était donc ça la réalité de la maladie de sa mère. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de quelque chose qui l'avait pourtant enthousiasmé quelques instants auparavant.

Essayant de tuer cette panique dans l'œuf il observa la façon donc Snape rappelait à sa mère les événements oublié. Il était si gentil, si prévenant envers elle, bien loin de l'odieuse chauve-souris qui lui collait retenue sur retenue. Un doute s'insinua en lui et si…

« Souris Harry ! Je me souviens maintenant alors souris ! »

Un peu déconcerté le jeune homme afficha un sourire et entendit le déclic de l'appareil photo. Ensuite sa mère se jeta sur lui pour lui poser de multiples questions qu'elle noté soigneusement dans son cahier. Séverus lui avait disparu dans son bureau.

« Et ton parfum de glace ? Non, non pas le parfum de glace, ton plat préféré plutôt, parce que tu viens manger ce soir alors il faut que je connaisse ton plat préféré ! »

Il venait dîner ? Première nouvelle. Mais bon il ne pouvait pas dire non.

« Heu, j'aime beaucoup les lasagnes. Ou le poulet au four avec des pommes de terre-sauté.

-Donc plat préféré lasagne et poulet grillé. Le dessert ?

-Tarte à la mélasse, _répondit aussitôt Harry_.

-Tarte à la mélasse. Ça te dérange si je fais un autre dessert, Séverus n'aime pas trop la tarte à la mélasse.»

« En fait si, j'adore la tarte à la mélasse, _songea Séverus_, C'est celle aux prune que je n'aime pas. Enfin bon, concentre toi Séverus, cette pile de copie ne va pas se corriger toute seule…Londubat…Affligeant…T…Et encore je suis généreux. »

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion, ou plutôt l'interrogatoire, de Lily. Et la boisson ? Et la matière scolaire ? Et la musique ? Et le livre ? Et la tête, alouette !

Séverus poussa un soupir d'agacement, pourquoi es ce que Lily s'intéressait donc tant à Potter. Bon, d'accord c'était son fils, d'accord ils ne s'étaient pas vu durant dix ans mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas comment si toutes ces années avaient été un enfer, Lily avait été heureuse avec lui. Il l'avait aimé, protégé, soigné.

Il griffonna un O rageur sur la copie de Granger, rageant de ne pas pouvoir lui coller une sale note puis il se força à respirer. C'était son fils. Ils avaient été séparés. Il était donc logique qu'elle lui pose toute ces questions, surtout avec sa maladie. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre il sursaut, il était presque l'heure de son premier court.

Lorsque Snape arriva dans le salon dans un tourbillon de robe noir Harry sursauta. Il venait de répondre à une énième question à savoir : sa pointure et il était épuisé. Sa mère lui avait posé au bas mot cinq-cents questions voir plus. Et elle avait noté chaque réponse dans son cahier. Tant et si bien que lui n'avait rien pu lui demander.

« C'est l'heure d'aller en cour Potter. Sortez de mes appartements et je vous interdits d'y remettre les pieds avant ce soir. Pas de discussion, exécution ! »

Harry déglutit, songea durant un instant à tenir tête puis embrassa tendrement sa mère sur la joue et fila sans demander son reste, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

« Séverus, pourquoi es ce que tu as pris cette voix bizarre ? Et pourquoi es ce que tu le regardais comme ça ?

-Hein ? Ho ce n'est rien. C'était juste ma voix et mon regard spécial élève.

-Tu les regardes et leur parle toujours ainsi ?

-Oui.

-Les pauvres. »

Cette déclaration arracha un demi-sourire à Séverus qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre Lily dans ses bras. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux avant de poser une question digne d'un enfant de deux ans :

« Dis Lily maintenant que tu connais ton fils, tu ne vas pas m'oublier, hein ? »

« Dis-nous tous ! »

Cela faisait une centaine de fois que Ron et Hermione essayaient de savoir comment c'était passé sa confrontation avec Snape mais il ne leur avait toujours rien dit. Parce ce qu'ils avaient eu cours. Parce qu'il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux et surtout parce qu'il fulminait de rage contre Ombrage. Cette vieille folle lui avait encore collé une retenue. Bon, il n'était pas venue en cours mais quand même ! Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient installés dans un coin tranquille du parc il pouvait leur dire. Il ouvrit donc la bouche et leur raconta tout.

« Tu veux dire que Snape ne lui a rien fait ? _demanda Ron, incrédule_.

-Oui, rien de rien. Il se contente de la planquer et de la soigner. Mais si je trouve l'excuse de l'hôpital un peu bancal.

-Non, ce n'est pas bancal. _Intervint Hermione_, Mon père à un ami médecin, les médicomages moldus Ron, et il lui a parlé un jour de cette maladie. Snape eu raison. Ta mère serai resté là-bas pour toujours s'il l'avait emmené dans un hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas important, comment est-elle ?

-Bavarde.

-Bavarde ? Tu n'as pas vu ta mère depuis plus de dix ans et tu dis juste qu'elle est bavarde ? _se moqua Ron. _

-Non, enfin oui, enfin…Elle est belle, gentille, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et me ressemble un peu. Si j'ai dit bavarde c'est qu'elle m'a posé plein de question, à telle point que moi je n'ai pu en poser aucune.

- Quelle genre de question ? Sur ta vie ? _demanda Hermione._

-Oui, mais pas que. Elle voulait savoir plein de truc : mon parfum de glace préféré, ma pointure, ma couleur préféré, ma matière préféré, mon dessert…

-Préféré, _le coupa Ron_, Bref elle a fait la liste de tout ce que tu aimes.

-C'est ça et puis elle marqué toute les réponses dans un cahier pour ne pas les oublier. Mais ya un truc plus important. C'est au sujet de Snape. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'il est amoureux de ma mère. »

Cette déclaration jeta une Chappe de silence sur le groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione articule :

« A…Amoureux ? Tu en es sûr ? »

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prend dix secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
